Tales of a Foolish Fool
by Interstate 405
Summary: A series of femslash drabbles, mostly Franziska/Adrian but prone to change!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Wrote this to fill the prompt of romantic, consexual loving sex between Franziska and Adrian, who have been together for a while and know each other well. Twas quite fun actually but I tremble at the fear of them being too OOC D8

--

When Franziska awoke that Sunday morning on a large, white, king-sized bed with a certain Adrian Andrews curled up at her side, she found herself momentarily off-guard at the fact that she was content.

Completely love-ridden and unashamedly content.

The two of them had been on a slightly complicated relationship for a good year or two after the release of Adrian from prison, and they kept themselves busy by playing a hurtful game of hide-and-seek with their feelings. It took precisely twenty-three months or so before the blue-haired prosecutor decidedly snapped under the pressure. If there was one thing a von Karma couldn't stand it was the idea of being unsure about anything.

And why should Franziska pretend to ignore the evidence when the verdict was incriminating and clear?

She was in love with Adrian Andrews.

Franziska turned her head down to face the blond woman in question, noting the slight bruises across her torso snaking around to her back that resulted from the kisses of her whip before she leaned over and pressed her lips to her forehead.

Adrian murmured in her sleep, shifting closer to the brief touch before resuming her light snoring.

She was a fool, Franziska thought, but she would take pleasure in the fact that this fool was hers.

Her little brother was unsurprisingly welcome to the notion of the two of them living together, after all, what sort of man would he be had he rejected the idea when he lived with a bumbling, idiot defense attorney himself? So under his (quite unnecessary, yet slightly comforting) approval, Adrian had moved in with Franziska in her small, rich apartment complex.

The two of them had been living under the same roof for several months now, and admittedly, her life had been all the more brighter for it.

She moved her arm over Adrian's torso, pulling the woman closer to shower her pale neck with warm, fleeting kisses, her fingers tracing unrecognizable shapes and patterns over her sides.

Adrian's light snoring stopped abruptly to be replaced with a muffled groan and a short melodious laughter as she moved in closer to Franziska's warm embrace, welcome to the morning greeting.

"Hmm, it looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed, Franziska."

If it was proper for her to snort she would've, but she chose instead to pursue the kisses with a more fiery intent and a slightly teasing tongue.

The response was immediate and as of lately, familiar.

Adrian moved in to place a kiss on her lips before sliding the sheets off for easier access to her legs, all pretenses of previous morning banter gone.

"My, aren't you a little too eager this morning?"

It was Franziska's turn to tease, and the blond woman showed no hesitation in replying by placing a hand on her thigh, pressing her legs apart while her nails gently scratched the smooth skin. Franziska felt her eyelids flutter.

It wasn't long before Franziska was muttering noises of approval while deft fingers pressed inside her, and it wasn't too long before she had her face buried in Adrian's neck, nipping and kissing furiously as her body rocked in motion to the final pumping of those ridiculously skilled hands.

Adrian knew what Franziska loved most, and the feeling was mutual. Franziska knew _exactly_ what Adrian needed.

She quickly flipped her over, changing their positions, and reached for the coiled whip at their bedside, smirking now while she bonded her hands together before tying them tightly to the top of the back of the bed on a small, discreet hook. As it turned out, Franziska was very practical about their sexual activities.

She knew exactly how tight Adrian liked the knot, and she was very, very precise about getting it right.

Placing her hand beneath her chin, Franziska pulled Adrian forward, her hot breath on the side of her face before she made her way downwards, leaving a trial of brutal kisses and bruises from her hold.

"F-Franziska.."

No matter how many times she had her mutter her name like that, the tone of her voice and the desperate desire that laced it had always been one of Franziska's most favorite things. She was pretty sure the fool knew this, too.

Adrian tasted the same from the night before, slightly salty and wet, her tongue swiftly traced each and every crevice as she rubbed her clit slowly with her left hand, the other occupying itself by keeping the steadily frantic legs apart.

Her release was quick, and Franziska did not stop rubbing or licking, or _fucking_ her until she was spent, limp and exhausted, her wrists quickly reddening from the raw grip of the taut leather whip.

The room was silent for a few seconds while Franziska untied the whip from her hands and quietly wrapped her arms around her, briefly brushing her fingers through long strands of golden hair. Adrian's voice was groggy and tired, breaking the silence.

"Thank god it's Sunday morning, hmm?"

It was hard to imagine life now without Adrian Andrews. Franziska was reluctant to admit it but she had grown to rely on the woman far more than anyone else in her life and the fact that she had someone to love, and to be loved by was..foolish maybe, but also a wonderful feeling. A foolishly foolish, wonderful, silly, nonsensical feeling.

The two of them fell back to sleep, their sheets strewn and hair mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **written to fill the prompt of both voyeurism and femslash involving Franziska, Adrian and Celeste so beware of sex, masturbation, and all that jazz!

--

When Franziska walks in to the sight of two women up against the wall, kissing and nipping with their hands everywhere, she freezes.

It was a horrible idea to visit Adrian Andrews at this time of day, it was ridiculous, foolish, and she knew that yet she found herself behind the corner of her apartment door greeted with the sight of a slightly obscured couple in a tight embrace.

She turned her heel, ready to walk away from the possibly awkward situation.

"C-Celeste, nngh.."

Franziska froze.

She knew that voice. She could recognize it anywhere but never had she heard it like _that_--

--"You enjoy that, do you, Adrian? Hmm, I guess this is another one of your sensitive spots.."

Immediately she turned her head and leaned back against the wall, her steel blue eyes widening slightly with recognition and surprise. This was impossible. Adrian wasn't..she was not..she was not in any relationship. The fool had been spending time with her, often calling her to make plans after work, and Franziska had even begun to enjoy their little appointments.

Certainly if Adrian were involved with someone, she would say.

"A-aah, quickly, before anyone comes and sees us.."

There it was again, the voice of Adrian Andrews straining with lust, the type of voice she would never expect from the woman.

She dared to spare a second glance at the two, wanting a closer look at the pair but she found herself stuck to the image of her blond friend, leg wrapped around the other woman whilst her hands tugged desperately at her pants, a light sheen of sweat developing over her brow.

A warm curl of heat found its way in her body.

Adrian Andrews was beautiful, Franziska learned this as a fact during their growing friendship, but under that light with her head thrust back, displaying her pretty pale neck for that stranger to kiss, she came to the halting realization that she desired nothing more than to touch her.

Franziska watched as the other woman, a brunette, splayed her hands over Adrian's smooth skin and nipped gently with her teeth, working her way down to the top of her pants to unbuckle them.

Her heart pulsed faster and she watched with bated breath as her leather-bound hand found itself pushing and pulling her skirt aside and it was warm, she was wet, and she was wanting.

A slow, guttural moan found its way out of Adrian's lips as she tilted her head back, arching to aid the entrance of the fingers that began to scissor in and out of her. Her hair was spread beautifully over her shoulders and Franziska could not tear her eyes away, she was pressing against herself with her gloved fingers and it was foolish and it was wrong.

Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a shaky breath.

There were noises but Franziska did not hear them, she was fixated on the curve of Adrian's back, her collarbone, her lips bruised from kisses and those closed eyes, clenched shut with an anticipation she was starting to feel herself as her own fingers continued to desperately push inside.

That fool of a stranger was doing it wrong, she was unsatisfactory, she was taking too long to bring Adrian any sort of pleasure and if she were her, if she were in her shoes--

--she would've done it much more quicker, and much more efficiently with proper kisses and sharp bites and bruises that would not be forgotten the day after and _oh_

Franziska bit her bottom lip to keep quiet as she came and slid soundlessly down the wall into a heap, her gloved hand damp and glistening.

Exhaling a hesitant breath, she stood up and fixed her skirt, determined not to make noise as she left the apartment complex.

She would visit Adrian another time, a better time, and perhaps then, she would prove to her how a perfect von Karma, a prodigy at that, would excel far better than any ridiculous brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** The prompt was to basically write what would happen if Adrian confessed only to discover Franziska was not at all romantically interested. Sad, angsty, unrequited love takes over and lol, WELL THIS IS WHAT YOU GET.

--

Her heart was pounding and she could feel her breakfast fighting to break out of her stomach while she stood there across Franziska, who wore an expression of --was it, could it, nngh, was that disgust oh _please_ don't be-- surprise.

Ten awkward minutes passed, each tick of the clock in the kitchen signifying the time it took for Adrian to replace that embarrassing, awkward memory she had when she was fourteen telling her parents they were not going to have any grandkids with the feeling that the next few words that would leave the prosecutors lips would replace it.

"..Miss Adrian Andrews, I was not awa--"

Oh god, she had to stop this, what was she _thinking?_

--"N-no, no it's quite alright, I shouldn't have said anything, I..it was stupid of me to..to even think that.."

She trailed off, her hands shaking and twisting while she flushed with shame at the fact that she wasn't able to face her as she spoke.

Even more awkward silence filled the room, and a voice in her head broke the quiet by muttering a mantra of self-hate and regret. The whole thing was ridiculous, Franziska would never--she, she wasn't..

..she doesn't want anyone like me.

Franziska shifted uncomfortably, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked away from the sight of the blond woman, who looked wraught with turmoil and what could only be described as pure humiliation.

"I am..unfamiliar with the idea of romance, between any two persons and I was unaware that you felt that way about me. However I apologize if you felt I had manipulated your feelings, that wasn't my intention."

--It wasn't her intention, do you hear her, it wasn't her _intention_ you fool, you blind fool what made you think she was remotely interested in you, you _idiot_--

Adrian willed herself not to cry, crying would only make Franziska loathe her more because only pathetic fools cried and oh, that spur-of-the-moment love confession had somehow formulated the most embarrassing, humiliating, and heartbreaking ten minutes of her life.

"I know I'm--it's no problem, I mean, I'll get over it and you..you have a lot of work to do s-so I'll just..I'll just step out, this could get awkward if I don't, you know?"

She forced herself to laugh and winced when she heard it, deflated and broken and could she not even laugh properly?

--No wonder Celeste killed herself, it was your fault, you who can't laugh when you need to, you who just blurts out confessions like they were something to be proud of, you who put yourself in this awkward situation and even worse you who ruined what could have been a great friendship--

Adrian turned quickly and walked down the hallway to the guest room Franziska had set up for her during her brief stay in Germany and gathered her belongings, it didn't take too long, she had brought little, and Franziska did not stop her.

She did not expect her to.

When she finished, Franziska was still standing in the living room by the entrance of the door, her posture stiff, her head turned.

"...well, I-I'll be going then. Don't worry about me if you are in the slightest, I'll find my way to the airport and I'll take care of the tickets and it'll be okay. I wish you good luck in your prosecuting future, even though you won't need it and..thank you for..for being my friend, Franziska."

This was turning out to be an awful, awful soap opera besides the fact that she knew Franziska would not be running back to her arms and that she would not stop her. At this point,the second coming of Jesus wouldn't faze her, and Adrian needed to go, it was going to get suffocating and she was going to have to leave a tattered friendship behind.

Franziska still said nothing as she hailed a cab and drove off, she stood stiff by the doorway and only when Adrian was sure she was out of sight did she bury her face in her hands and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I read a prompt for clumsy vampire!Adrian and I just couldn't stay away, thank you for the reviews! They never fail to bring a smile to my face.

* * *

It was exactly thirteen days since Franziska had left to Germany for a special case which needed her attention, and that made it exactly thirteen days since Adrian Andrews had a proper feeding.

She crossed her legs nervously on the couch, her romance novel held tightly in her grasp, and she scoffed as her eyes scanned the next few paragraphs. These vampire novels always had the same common misplaced stereotypes, the ability to turn into bats was ridiculous.

Even for a supernatural-blood-sucking-being like herself.

Although if she could turn into a bat, she certainly wouldn't mind the extra skill considering just how long it had been since she was able to sink her teeth around _anyone's_ pretty little neck. Her thoughts flipped over to the past few days; having to live on substitute blood pills wasn't very satisfying.

This was especially so when Adrian had just begun adjusting to the delicious taste of a certain whip-wielding prosecutor.

She shifted about uneasily before peering over the couch to scrutinize the clock on the kitchen wall. There was about an hour or so before Franziska was due back home, and it was shaping up to be the start of an excruciatingly long wait.

Maybe she should give her a call..? Just to check up on her. Well, on second thought, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, because chances were she was still rummaging about the airport whipping poor civilians who got in the way of finding her luggage. Or maybe she was sitting in her car right now, driving back home with the first few buttons of her top undone because it'd just be so very stuffy, and she could move her collar a bit and expose her neck to the nice, cool breeze while the lovely moonlight would hit her pale neck so _nicely_ and--

"Those stupid, foolish idiots at the airport were surprisingly cooperative today so I managed to acquire my luggage uneventfully. I was going to call you when my flight announced its departure earlier to say I'd make it back faster but I deemed it unnecessary--"

"--Franziska?!"

"..yes?"

Adrian blinked, shaking her head as if maybe the last few seconds of daydreaming had somehow transformed into an odd reality. An odd, surprising and would-be-wonderful reality. But that wasn't possible because Franziska was--

"If you were paying attention a few moments ago you'd know that my flight departed earlier than planned and that I was fortunate enough to avoid the hassle that usually accompanies itself with finding my belongings."

--oh. That explained things quite a bit.

"That's wonderful!" Adrian got up quickly, discarding her book on the table before standing up and pulling the woman close for a tight hug.

"Yes, well, I supposed I thought it'd interesting to surprise you a bit."

She didn't have to face her to know that a private smile was gracing her features, so she inhaled deeply instead and dug her face deeper into the crevice of Franziska's neck, her long, beautiful, slender neck. And as if she was talking to the neck itself, she couldn't stop herself muttering,

"I missed you a lot."

Clothed arms surrounded her waist and pulled her closer before placing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"That is expected, Adrian, I do believe I may have missed you, too. Possibly."

A gloved hand found its way in her hair and began to brush out the loose tangles, tugging lightly while she shifted back down on the couch. The plush cushion softened the fall as Franziska nudged her further downward and Adrian smiled, deliriously happy at the physical contact and the beats she could hear below the fabric of her shirt, below her collarbone.

Adrian lifted her head and leaned in for a kiss, lifting her arms to lace around Franziska's neck to bring her closer. She lazily traced patterns with her fingertips as their lips pressed against each other, opening for access and closing to tease. Her head was starting to pound, and she dully realized it was the signal fire of hunger, a desperate warning from her body before things would get hazy and a bit out of control.

Expert fingers began to find their way down her body, tugging at buttons and sliding under clothing to touch and explore bare skin. Franziska was still wearing her gloves and so cold leather danced above her stomach under her tank top and kissed the sides of her torso, as if committing the feel to memory.

A surge of warmth bubbled before she let out a shuddering breath, fighting for whatever restraint she had left. It wouldn't do any good to just push her down and go straight for the neck, not when Franziska was being so affectionate and so warm and _oh, god_ those hands were certainly not helping her case.

Adrian quickly flipped their positions, hungrily licking and sucking the flesh of her neck before pushing the blouse off of the surprised woman. She tried to explain herself in between nips and kisses, her hunger distracting her from hearing any possible reply.

"You see, Franziska..", she whispered, lips against her neck, "it's been thirteen very long days since you've left and--" she bit a bit harder, careful not to break too much skin, wary of what might happen if she did, "and, I've been missing you every single day" she almost groaned from relief as the coppery taste of blood flooded her senses and she barely managed to mutter the next few words, "it's just that I've been so, so, _so_ hungry.."

Lapping quickly at the small wound she made sure not to miss a single drop, pressing down eagerly against Franziska's warm body, her half-lidded eyes noting the shivering of the body below her and the faint breaths that escaped her lips.

Franziska might have said something in response, but Adrian did not register it until after she had finished, finally content with the blood now effectively pumping its way around her system.

She looked up from the closing wound on Franziska's neck to face the prosecutor, and was surprised to see a somewhat amused expression across her face.

"Oh, what's so funny, Franziska?"

Scoffing, Franziska smirked and even with her shirt removed and her chest bare, that face of confidence and amusement was unmistakable.

"Perhaps it is the fact that while you were so busy eating all you can possibly eat--"

Adrian almost blushed at that,

"--you managed to not only tilt the table to the side with your legs but you somehow found a way to kick your silly romance novel half across the room."

And if she wasn't blushing before, she was certainly blushing now.

"O-oh shush, you."

She buried her face deeper into the crook of her neck and broke into a crooked smile. Franziska was probably the only person she knew who could manage to say something like that after literally having their blood sucked out by a starving vampire; in both romance vampire novels and reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Filled on the prompt of having a physically affectionate Franziska, a rather tricky feat in my opinion. Hope you like, and thank you very much for the reviews! They certainly brightened my day. :D

* * *

Adrian rolled over on her stomach, her naked flesh brushing over the soft, slightly damp sheets on the large bed. She reveled in the sensation and dug her arms underneath a plush pillow and smiled into it. Franziska had been in a considerably good mood today and, well, the sex was as good as it ever was.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, content with the way the morning light shined through the crack between the closed curtains and she could not help but break into a crooked smile at the sound of tired breathing from the teal-haired prosecutor by her side. The room was soaked in a comfortable silence with the occasional sounds of a busy morning coming from outside the window, and Adrian could not remember being any more elated with a simple weekend day.

Franziska on the other hand was in a rather awkward situation.

She hunched over, her pale back leaning against the headboard of the bed and looked over at her girlfriend, openly eying the smooth small of her back. She found herself wanting to stroke it or simply pet it and she frowned at the ridiculousness of it all, she had the oddest temptation to...touch her, but not in the same way she had moments ago. The fingers of her left hand twitched and she watched in a small bit of awed horror as it reached out and found itself mere inches away from the sun kissed shoulder blades. As if the gods themselves had looked down to chance upon this particular scene and smite her for her whip-wielding ways, Adrian suddenly turned her head to face the other woman and Franziska snapped her hand back to her side, flushed and embarrassed, her face bearing the expression of a guilty child.

Adrian raised an eyebrow; quietly observing the torrent of emotions openly displayed on Franziska's face and paused, wondering if it was safe to interrupt her train of thought. She caught the embarrassed flush on her face and was curious as to what could've triggered it, the only times that red tinge graced her cheekbones was usually in the heat of an argument or in the heat of..something else entirely.

Franziska was never the touchy type of person but...to touch Adrian in…that way surely shouldn't be so difficult. And yet here she was, flailing over the decision whether or not she should or shouldn't and the whole thing was so foolish she could groan.

"Franziska, is something wrong?"

The blond haired woman tilted her head as if to emphasize the curiosity punctuating the question, careful not to step on any toes during the process. When Franziska shifted to face Adrian, fully prepared to answer the question with a vague answer of some sort, she was caught in her tracks as her eyes focused on the sight image of the long golden locks spread over the spine of her back, untied and loose with a sheen of light from the morning kiss of daylight. Franziska paused, that strange temptation to touch her rising again from the very core of her being.

For one of the few times in her life, Franziska acted without thinking.

Her hand reached out and fingers deftly placed the layers and strands of hair behind Adrian's right shoulder. Franziska could not help but let her fingers linger, her nails gently scraping against the expanse of flesh. She inwardly smirked at the complete surprise etched on Adrian's face and her hand wavered in the air before pulling away.

The once comfortable silence became tense and Franziska scrambled to grab the best excuse possible. It was, after all, what she did best.

"..your hair, it was in the way. It was impossible to see your face."

She folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin, almost daring her girlfriend to question the accuracy of the statement. The expression was rather ridiculous, so prideful and confident, even when she was clad in nothing and covered only with the sheets of the bed.

If possible, Adrian's eyebrow rose even higher. She was somewhat of a klutz at times but Adrian Andrews was no idiot, and she had seen a fair amount of Franziska's trials. She had definitely been witness enough to notice when the woman was lying, and that pose was giving away too much. Adrian grinned, flashing her set of top teeth briefly before inching closer towards Franziska, still naked and still bumbling with an unexplainable confidence.

"Really? To see my face, was it? I wonder.."

Franziska was quick to reply, the words spilling out of her mouth at an alarming rate, almost jumbling together.

"There is nothing to wonder."

Adrian shifted even closer and was almost climbing on top of her as she said mumbled the next few words, her amusement apparent and dancing in her brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Her mood was contagious and Franziska found herself fighting the small smile on her face. Her hands itched again to touch her and Adrian carefully placed her legs on the side of her hips and leaned forward, tilting her head upward to move even closer to her face.

"I am positive, you fool."

She didn't stop herself this time from placing her own hands, calloused from the constant wear of gloves and whips, on the curve of Adrian's thighs, steadying her and bringing her slightly nearer.

Adrian laughed quietly, the sound melodious and blissfully pleased with the simple combination of atmosphere and presence that Franziska always carried with her. She reached out to tentatively stroke the side of Franziska's arm and inquired again, her voice just as amused as before.

"Are you…absolutely, positively sure? Because if you ask me, I think there's something rather important to wonder about."

Franziska smiled this time, unable to control it any longer. She wasted not a second in pulling the woman down for a kiss but this time, she let her hands roam and wander, stroking the spine of her back down to gently tickle the navel of her stomach. She smiled into the kiss, pleased at the turn of events and found it rather easy to touch this way under these particular conditions. She pulled away at last, her smile transforming into something more self-satisfied as she murmured the next few words into the crook of her neck, still eager to touch every crevice of Adrian's body.

"You talk too much, Adrian Andrews. Even for a fool."

She said nothing more and instead finally indulged in the hours to come in the rather conveniently empty-scheduled weekend morning.


End file.
